The study uses a review and abstraction of data from records for a selected group of neurological disorders. It obtains the items of data which will develop onset of the disorder, duration, data and cause of death or current status. These data will be used to construct modified life tables to estimate the expectation of life after diagnosis, the survival curve and morbidity and severity estimates.